the_sims_challengesfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Family Woman" Challenge.
Inspired by TS3 counterpart challenge: http://modthesims.info/t/349420 While I haven't played/tested my own that I'm gonna write, which I will play it right after I'm done posting this, in theory it should turn out to be playable and you shouldn't run into any issues. By the title, you can see it's a different twist as the main character is a woman, opposed to the original challenge where the aim is for you to play the game as a male sex sim. The Reason for that objective change is that the game engine is limited in a way that it's not possible to literally impregnate unplayable female sims by/from your playable male sim. Therefore, TS2 has the roles switched up for the purpose of this essentially exact same challenge to work on another game iteration. Rules are pretty much exact same. Go hit on boys/men, try for babies with as many as you can, recommended that your main character is a romance sim. The only other difference I would add to this newer readapted (not the word I was looking for, arggh) challenge is that you need to eventually get rid your offspring from the mother's household (either by neglecting them 'till SW picks them up or using a third-party mod to evict the children), because the whole of point of the challenge is to conceive as many children much as possible whilst the 8-sims-per-household restriction enforces the limit there. So in short, get rid of the sims that we're born in the household right before or after the family hits 8-sims-per-household limit. Rules I. Getting Started 1. Create only an adult FEMALE sim in CAS in any way you wish. 2. I would recommend giving her the "Romance" aspiration, because, If you're lucky enough, there's a chance she may be given either one of the two specific Lifetime Wants (Have 20 Simultaneous Lovers ; Woohoo with 20 different Sims), that relate to the goal of the challenge, which in turn would give you easier time to complete the two following goals simultaneously, and would reward your sim with the following advantages that one could get from receiving ton of aspiration&influence points. 3. Set her lifespan to Normal. 4. Purchase any house you like. 5. You can use any kind of monetary cheat you like, but that is the only kind of cheat you can use. "Motherlode" to your heart's desire if you want - but remember, money doesn't buy you love! 6. You can put other sims you've created in the town, but your sim CANNOT engage romantically with male sims you've created. II. To-Do List There is only one thing you must do in this challenge: 1. Mother as many children as possible. Children are counted by your family tree. Your tree should start to look something like this: III. Things to Know 1. Children do not have to all be from the same father (in fact, if you want to do this challenge well, as many fathers as possible is best). 2. The children do not have to live with your sim. 3. Your sim does not have to ever meet her children. 4. Your sim does not have to be the partner of the children's father. 5. The fathers may be married to other sims. 6. Your sim may not marry or move in any male romantic partners unless they are elders. 7. Children's fathers MUST be pre-existing sims or sims born in the game (i.e., not created by you). 8. You may use the fertility reward if you have enough points to buy it (and any other rewards that you think may be useful). 9. You must play as your sim the entire time - no switching to other households.